Ashley Peterson
Ashley Peterson was a member of the UNSC Marine Corps (UNSCMC), Special Forces Detachment (SOCOM), Special Commando Unit (SCU) sub-division (from 2605 to 2607), Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) sub-division (2607 to 2610), and later a platoon commander in Albion Company, part of the 117th Special Operations Regiment, also known as the Special Proficiency, Assault, Reconnaissance, Tactical Augmented Nonconventional-force, Fourth Generation (SPARTAN-IV) Program. She was unique among the other Albion platoon commanders in that she saw no actual combat until after graduating the Luna OCS academy - though after becoming an officer, she participated in a great amount of engagements, earning an impressive service record comparable to that of the other Albion officers. Appearance Ashley had long, brown hair that she refused to cut, despite the heated arguments it caused between her and the superior officers, including an incident where she gave the drill sergeant a black eye after the latter had grabbed her by the hair and threatened to rip it off (she won the subsequent case in a UNSC court as she was able to prove that the man had attacked her first). Along with the brown hair, she had brown eyes and white skin. Mental Report Preferred Weapons Strengths Weaknesses History Early Life and Training Ashley was born in 16th February, 2584 on the Outer Colony New London. Her parents both worked as teachers at the local high school. Thus, she was taught in various subjects at an early stage, including reading (her favorite subject) and mathematics. As she grew, it was made evident that she was very intelligent, in her teenage years bypassing her parents in some subjects, including mechanics and robotics. However, she eventually became bored of the too-familiar surroundings on New London and enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps in late 2602. She completed boot camp with top colors, although instead of joining the other marines on the front, she applied for the UNSC Flight Cadet School on Mars, deciding to be as educated as possible before going into actual combat. Upon graduation, her scores were higher than any of the other applicants in her class. Despite new urges from the UNSC command staff to have her assigned to the front, she applied for the UNSC Marksman School on Earth. This proved to be the first true challenge of her abilities, although she ended up passing it with decent grades. Upon completing the marksman school, she attempted to get into the OCS academy on Luna, but was denied on the grounds of never having any actual field experience. However, she was told that she would perhaps be accepted if she completed one more special training program. As a result, she joined the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program. It was during her time in this program that a DI with anger management issues attacked her when she refused to cut her hair, leading to a fight and a case brought to a UNSC court. Ashley won the case and graduated from the program shortly after. With this, she was accepted into the OCS academy, going through a year's officer training. By mid-2604, she graduated the academy, reaching the rank of Second Lieutenant and prepared to be sent to the front. However, before she could do so, she was offered a place in the Special Commando Unit (SCU). She accepted, as always eager to learn more. She completed the SCU training regime in 2605. By then she was widely considered one of the most educated marines in the UNSC Defense Force. She was then finally assigned for frontline duty, ending up participating in half a dozen engagements against the Covenant Remnant until 2607, earning two Purple Hearts and a Bronze Star along the way. In 2607, she was accepted into the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Unit (ODST). After the rigorous training regime, she was once again sent to the frontline, though this time always dropping to the ground engagements in HOPE launchers. She proceeded to participate in several engagements with the Remnant and the Kig-Yar Pirates with great performance, earning another bronze star and purple heart. She was eventually promoted to First Lieutenant after serving the required 14 months as a second lieutenant. In 2610, she was recognized by the SPARTAN-IV Program commanders, who had her reassigned as a squadron commander in Albion Company under Lieutenant Laszlo Katona. AUR-Remnant War Trivia *The image is of Emma Watson, who acted Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter movies. In addition, the character has some similar traits to Hermione, such as her obsession with books. *The character's service number signature is 'AP', an obvious reference to Armor-Piercing rounds. Category:Matt-256/UNSC Personnel